Haunting Every Memory
by T.J. Wilson
Summary: Set 10 years after the supercomputers deactivated. Aelita's having nightmares again, she wonders if it's XANA is she right? What will happen, will it affect the gang? Will their romances survive? Read on and find out. Rated T for later violence,UxY AxO
1. Chapter 1

**So my first Lyoko fic kinda blew up in my face during the planning process. Now, I've got a new one and hopefully a better one. **

**Plot: Set 10 years after the supercomputer has been deactivated. Aelita's nightmares have returned to her, but not like they used to be. She fears XANA is back, and she could be right. What will go on, will this rip the gang apart, will XANA return, and will romance survive. Read on and find out. Feel free to R&R while you're at it. Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, though I few OC s I might make I will. **

Ch.1

Aelita lay in a restless sleep in her room, tossing and turning in her slumber. A nightmare claimed her dormant mind, though unlike the others.

(Nightmare) Aelita's POV

I sat there beneath the shade of the tree. There sat with me were my good friends and protectors: Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Yumi, and Kiwi of course. My head was on Jeremie's chest, and same with Yumi and Ulrich. Odd was just petting Kiwi, and stared at us all. We were close to getting to college, that was about 4 to 5 years ago. The sun was setting, none of us had a care in the world, and summer was around the corner.

"You know, this is the best time we've spent together recently." Everybody turned their heads to me, slightly confused. "Well I'm just saying because of all of our college stuff." All of them soon understood and shook their heads in agreement. "Hey, at least we are all going to the same college." said Ulrich. I nodded happily, though it as a big campus, e could still hangout like we used classes or no classes. "I think we should do two things" Odd stated. "Odd, none of us wanna place a food bet with you. No matter how much you want to." Yumi commented. Jeremie and I couldn't help but giggle at the statement. Placing Kiwi down on the grass, Odd jumped up heroically. "For your information Yumi, you'll be happy to know that this has nothing to do with my stomach." 'What's Odd thinking?' I thought suspiciously. "One, I wanted to get up and stretch cause Kiwi sat on my leg and it fell asleep. And two, I want us all to make a vow." Odd finished placing his hand in the middle. "What kind of vow Odd?" Ulrich asked eyeballing him weirdly. "I want us to all vow, that no matter what may happen in the future. Even if we all move away from each other..." He paused since he was actually getting a little teary eyed. The gang knew that he was serious, Odd never cried unless it was something extremely bothering or depressing. "That we'll never grow apart." he finished with a sniffle. All of us stood up and I placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Odd, we won't ever grow apart." I replied sternly.

Jeremy: "Ditto"

Ulrich: "Not a chance"

Yumi: "Swear"

One by one everybody joined in and smiled, even Kiwi decided to join he jumped on top and put a paw down. They all let out a laugh, Kiwi was just as dedicated. Just as the laughter broke up with an abrupt clap of thunder in the distance. Followed closely by a flash of lightning. The sunset faded as the sky turned pure black and rain flooded down from the sky. "What the heck's going on with the weather Jeremie?" I asked nervously. "I'm not sure Aelita, the weather man said nothing about rain in the forecast." Not a second after they said that, the rain became even harsher blowing and drenching anything left uncovered, including the old Lyoko Warriors. Shaking off his now matted down hair, Odd yelled "We need to get to the factory or we're going to get drenched." Winds blowing 78 miles an hour while they tried to understand what the other was saying.

I had never seen weather this bad before, out of all the years I had spent on earth. O gathered up some courage in my voice, "It'll take too long to get to the factory or the dorms! We should go to the Hermitage!" I yelled. The other nodded and followed suit. Within 10 minutes we all arrived at the Hermitage, which was good since the weather took another turn for the worse. We all reached the inside and went to what used to be my old room. We all ringed out our clothes accompanied by Kiwi shaking off all the water on him.

I sat on my bed, my legs hugging my chest in fear. Jeremie sat next to me, placing a shoulder over me and hugged me. "Don't worry Aelita, its just a freak storm. It'll be over soon." I had faith in his words, until I heard something making noise downstairs. I shrieked when I heard Kiwi barking, if he was barking there must be something there. "I think there's something down there." I said in a hushed voice.

Odd stood up, brushing off the surrounding dust. "I'll take Kiwi and go check it out."

"Odd?" Ulrich said. He turned to face him, "Be careful." He nodded and ran down the steps heading to the living room.

(The Living Room) Odd's POV

I scanned my eyes suspiciously as I followed Kiwi and his nose through the house. In the distance I could hear the others yelling down, "Odd, have you found anything yet? Or anyone?" Yumi yelled down. "Nope, I think maybe Kiwi just needs to be taken out. Sorry about the false alarm." I yelled back. I scooped up Kiwi and brought him back to the steps. Just as my foot made contact with the first step, Kiwi started barking again. I groaned in annoyance, "Kiwi!" He jumped from my arms and pointed his nose right in front of us. "No offense buddy, but I think you're nose... is.. wrong." I found out that I was sorely mistaken, as I saw a shadow move on the wall then onto the floor. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "AAAAAHHHH!" Kiwi was swallowed whole by the shadow and it was coming up for me.

(The Bedroom) Aelita's POV

Another clap of thunder was heard in the distance as my mind traveled to Odd, "Do you think he found something down there?" I asked curiously. Ulrich chuckled, "Knowing Odd, he probably found food in the cabinets." My question was answered as I heard Odd scream at the top of his lungs up the stairs. Odd opened the door and threw himself on it to shut it. He was panting and freaking out. The rest of us got up and went to him. "Odd what happened and where's Kiwi?" I asked. He had a few leftover tears and was trying to get his breath back. "He's.. gone." he said between breaths. "What do you mean he's gone?" Ulrich asked. "Like he ran away?"

"NOO!" he yelled angrily. "He's completely gone, some shadow figure downstairs just swallowed him whole and it's coming up here to get the rest of us." As if by magic, a shadow of pure darkness swam underneath Odd's feet below the door. Taking him as well. "What's going on?" Yumi asked. "No clue, but I don't wanna be here to find out!" Ulrich backed up to the edge of the room. We were all trapped, at the mercy of whatever this shadow figure is. The figure creeped on the floor and shot straight at Yumi, before it could take her though Ulrich shoved her away and it took him. "ULRICH!" Yumi cried sadly. This thing, whatever it was, was going to pick us off one by one. Next it ran for Yumi, absorbing whatever we threw at it. Yumi was absorbed like the others in no time at all.

"Jeremie, We've gotta get outta here." I yelled. He followed me to the window, but it wouldn't budge no matter what I tried. It creeped up to the bed near the window, I was crying a river of tears I was so scared. "Jeremie no" I begged him to stay. It crept over him slowly, making us both suffer. "Aelita, I love you." Jeremie said with his last breath. There went my savior, the one who freed me.

I had never felt so afraid in my life, nobody around me and all alone. The figure lurked to me and stood up. It formed a human figure, and that figure had one eye. The eye of XANA. "I never thought we'd get the alone time I wanted." he said evilly. I backed up to the wall and he leaned in and whispered to me, "You won't get rid of me without a fight." With that, I sword was thrust through my chest.

(End of Nightmare)

(Aelita's Room) Aelita's POV

I screamed at the top of my lungs, quickly calming down realizing it was only a nightmare. I had been having that nightmare for a couple of nights now, this was the third time in a row. I was covered in a cold sweat and noticed I was in my room. I heard steps and my door opened, seeing Yumi in the doorway.

"Aelita, you okay?" She asked. I sighed with relief, "Yeah I'm fine, nightmare." She walked in and sat next to me and looked at my face. Nothing different than usual, except that I had a worried look plastered on my face. "Aelita this is the third nightmare in a row that you've had. And they're about well, you know who." I rubbed my face to give myself a little bit of a wake up call, it was only 1 in the morning. "I think we should go and check the computer tomorrow." I said. Yumi looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you crazy? He's gone XANA's gone!"

She stood up, outraged by my little theory. "Yumi please, I just need some peace of mind. These nightmares are telling me that he might be back again. I just want to be wrong. Please" I begged her fighting back tears in my eyes. She sighed in defeat, muttering an okay. "I'll tell Ulrich in the morning, you can tell Jeremie. And Ulrich can tell Odd."

"Thank you Yumi" I hugged her tightly, needing my grip on reality. "No problem, now get some sleep."Yumi said. I chuckled lightly and went back to my bed.

**I was killing myself to finish this thing. So what do you think. R&R me, I might answer some questions if anybody has any. I can use the criticism. PLEASE R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story is going pretty good, this is for me to follow it up. I'm trying to update faster than I usually do. Now … ON With the story. BTW thnx to Mystic Odd** **and Erik-Silver for the support and assistance with my story. You guys rock.**

**Oh yeah Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

(Old Factory) No POV

Aelita and the gang waited patiently as they stood from the top of the factory entrance. "It's been way too long since we've been here." Odd said.

"To be honest, I was hoping we wouldn't have to ever go here again." replied Yumi. Ulrich nodded his head in agreement. The group got towards the ropes and swung down to the elevator just like they used to. The only difference this time is that they were all a little rusty. Especially Jeremy who landed with a harsh crack from his spine. Following a yelp of pain, the others couldn't help but chuckle at Jeremie's bad luck.

"Come on guys, it's not funny." He complained.

"Sorry Jeremie, but it reminds us of Jim." Odd replied between laughs. The roaring laughter died down as they all went into the elevator and went to the bottom floor. They all exited and examined the room not being on for about 10 years, give or take, can really collect some dust on the place. Jeremie went over to the switch and flipped it back on. The machine hummed lightly, then roared as the power surged through the circuits. Lyoko was up and running again, hopefully not for long.

"I'll check and see if everything is on the up and up." Jeremie stated, hopping into what used to be his commanding chair.

The others stayed in arch of the elevator. Jeremie typed as fast as his fingers could go, data flashing by at miles a minute. The group just looked and saw what's changed, nothing except maybe some more dust. After about 5 minutes, Jeremie had stopped typing and started up a program. "I started a super scan through Lyoko for any essence of Xana. Since he had his signature on William for so long, I cataloged it... just in case." Jeremie said shrugging.

"How long will the super scan take?" Ulrich asked curiously.

Jeremie sighed, "It'll take til about the end of the day." Everybody gave him wide eyes, his programs usually ran like the speed of light.

"Why so long, Einstein?" Asked Odd staring at the holomap.

"Unfortunately, the program is old and worn down. It would take too long to update, and if it is Xana I don't wanna waste any time." Nobody could argue with his statement, everybody went to the elevator as Jeremie finished an uplink on his own computer. A green plus appeared on his computer, and he was good to go.

"I synced up my connection to Lyoko again, that way we don't have to go back to the factory unless... well you know." he finished with some nervousness. They all rode the elevator back up to the surface and walked back to Kadic, with the feeling of nostalgia thrown to each of their minds.

Within 10 minutes, they arrived. Everyone looked at their alma mater of Junior and High school. Right before they all would've left for a their high schools, the school had some extra money and they decided to add on and make more dorms and make it a high school as well. They looked and noticed the new students, another new building made for the science department. As well as the new teachers that lurked around the campus.

Yumi looked around and formed a smile, "You know while we are here we might as well look around." Their heads replied with a subtle yes.

"How about we go see how Mr. Delmas is doing?" Ulrich asked. Yumi, Odd, Aelita and Jeremie all followed suit as they entered the office of their old Principal Delmas. They knocked on the door, and it opened slightly. Though, when they looked at who was occupying the office it wasn't the old man that was there.

"What can I do for you tod..." She stopped in mid sentence as she gazed at the figures that stood before them. Wide eyes covered everybody's face in the room. Nobody could actually take in who they were looking at. The woman that was in the chair had long black flowing hair, reading glasses, and a black and white work attire. It was the girl who made everybody's lives crazy in jr. high. It... was... Sissi.

Sissi blinked and rubbed her reading glasses against her clothes then back to her face. She wasn't dreaming. "Well, I honestly didn't expect to see you all here again." she stated

"We didn't expect you to be running Kadic, go figure." Ulrich replied.

"Well, I didn't exactly plan on it. My father wasn't up to the capability this job requires. He's in a retirement home near Paris, and he gave me the job." Sissi said with a tone of slight sadness.

Sissi shook it off and took her usual place as a busy person, "So is there anything you guys are looking for?"

They all nodded their heads no. "We mainly just came to see how your dad was doing, and see how many of our old teachers are still here." Odd said.

Sissi let out an oh of acknowledgment, "Well I'm sorry to say that most of _our_ teachers are gone, too old or just resigned. Actually, speaking of teachers, I need to hire someone as a physics teacher this year. I don't suppose any of you would be interested?" she asked curiously.

The gang knew that Sissi was talking mainly about Aelita or Jeremie, since none of them had studied physics _since_ their Kadic days. "I'm interested Sissi." Jeremie muttered.

Aelita just nodded, she didn't really want to come back. As much as she loved the memories, she wasn't a very good teacher. Her and Jeremie both agreed that he should take it. "Well good, talk to me at the end of the school day. I can get you set up by the start of next week."

Jeremie uttered a thank you as they all went out.

Nearby Restaurant(Yumi's POV)

We had all decided to hang out near town today, just in case. We got a big booth, Ulrich sat next to me and Odd to him. Jeremie and Aelita shared the other side. All of us scanned the menus. I wasn't sure about everyone else, but when I was looking I wasn't actually reading the menu. The waitress came by and we all just got some waters and a couple of pizzas. "Anything on your scan Jeremie?" I asked

Jeremie pulled out his laptop and started clicking away, shaking his head no the scan wasn't finished. It was driving me insane, not to mention making me paranoid.

Our food came, and my paranoia was temporarily ignored. Odd was putting the slices down his throat like they were about to be stolen from him. Ulrich patted his back.

"Odd, calm down. It's gonna stay there, nobody's stealing it. Well, except you." Odd chomped down three quarters of his current slice, and the last one and talked.

"I know, but this was always the best pizza in town. And since we live a couple of hours away now, I thought I'd take in as much of the town as I can."

The thought then hit me like a ton of bricks, if Xana was back then how would we fight him. We all lived in the same building, same floor apartments across from each other. If Xana launched an attack it would take us too long to get here.

It was about 2 by the time we finished, we all decided to go look around and meet back a the factory at 5. Ulrich and I went together, Aelita and Odd went together too since Jeremie went to the factory to see if there was something else he could use.

**Next chapter will open on each person's position, thoughts, and I'll also start budding with some of the romance. Some questions for people to think about. Will Sissi still be looking to get Ulrich? Who will fall for who? And most importantly, Is Xana back? NOW R&R I want all I can get. I need at least 3-5 reviews or I don't update that's my new rule. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to do this since I didn't have anything better to do. I developed my plot a little and worked out a couple of kinks in it. AND SO... I guess we'll see where it goes. When you're finished, feel free to review or I will find you nah jk but seriously R&R. AND... I don't own Code Lyoko btw phone convos are in complete italics. One word italics are emphasis. Or sarcasm. Im going to try to make this one of my longer chapters. **

Jeremie at the Factory(Jeremie's POV)

I walked back to Kadic and took our usual sewer shortcut to the factory. I took my old scooter which was really rusted now that I thought about it. Once I got to the computer I looked at the computer, 85% of the scan was finished, and still nothing. The scan read that it would take maybe another 30 minutes to finish up.

Considering how long it would take, and how much time it would take away from me, I went to go talk to Sissi. I called Sissi's number, which she secretly put into my pocket. I can't believe I missed that I missed it. Her phone buzzed about three times and she finally picked up the phone.

"… … _Kadic Academy, Principal Delmas speaking."_

"_Hi Sissi? It's Jeremie Belpois."_

"_Oh Jeremie, what can I do for you? I'll assume this has something to do with the job offer, am I correct?" _

"_Yeah, I wanted to talk about when I start, as well as a few other conditions." _

"_Sure, uh... school gets out in about 15 minutes and then we can talk okay?" _

"_Okay, I'll be right over. Oh and Sissi?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_... Thanks" _

"_No problem, see you in a few."_

She clicked off the phone and I did not a second after. I double checked the computer, 88%, so I let it be and went up the elevator to the surface.

I walked back to the Kadic Gates and followed the flow of students back towards the office. I took a second glance at the secretary there, noticing it was a person of short stature with glasses. I gasped in realization, it was Herve. "Herve, is that really you?"

"Jeremie?" inquiring he asked.

I nodded my head as Herve stood up from his desk chair, he looked so much better than he used to. He looked happier, less zits, better glasses, he even got a couple of inches of height to boot. "How did you end up here?"

"I went to college near here for a couple of years. After I graduated, I found out we needed a new secretary and I'm good with desk work so I said why not?"

"Oh, so Sissi being your boss has _nothing_ to do with it huh?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Actually, _that_ was just a lucky perk of my job. I was hired when Sissi's father was still here. Little did I know that she was going to take over for him after that."

I chuckled as I watched Herve knock on the door to Sissi's office. "Yes?" I heard her say in a moderately annoyed tone.

"Ms. Delmas, I have a Jeremie Belpois here for you."

"Send him in Herve." She told him. He ushered me in, I was reluctant to move but followed suit nervously. I wasn't really sure why I was even nervous, it was Sissi for crying out loud. I walked in and was immediately stopped by Sissi.

"So Jeremie? What's your decision? Am I going to be able to call you one of our staff now?"

I nodded my head and reached out my hand. "Sissi, you've got a deal." She shook my hand and left something inside of it. I opened my hand to see a key card of some kind, it baffled me.

"Sissi, what's _this_ for?" She put her phone down and removed her glasses.

"Well Jeremie, I heard you and everybody talking about how far away you are. And since I figured you _are_ taking this job, that card is for an apartment a couple blocks down the street from school."

I could only stare at the card in my hand, then I handed it back to Sissi and walked back towards the door. "Belpois, why are you going?" she asked cluelessly.

"Because _Sissi,_" I said with a little attitude. "If I have to choose between my job or my friends, I'm gonna choose my friends hands down." I walked out with my head held high my arms, however, were grabbed by Sissi. My body was spun around and she was giving me a 'you better listen' look.

"Jeremie, I don't think you understand what I'm talking about. I'm giving you a key for an apartment _and_ your friends." I mentally slapped myself, but on the outside I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe that Sissi was being so nice, and to us. We practically made her life hell, well at least until we shut down the super computer. And vice versa, well I guess time _can_ change things.

"Thanks, Sissi. I know I'm going to stay at one of them. I'll talk to everybody else and I'll have them give you an answer by tomorrow, okay?" She nodded and watched as her new employee left.

I left with a smile of satisfaction, the only thing I noticed was that if XANA wasn't back then he'd be the only one there near Kadic.

'Maybe XANA coming back might not be so bad. What am I thinking? Yes it is, without a doubt.' I thought insanely. I tried calling the guys, but nobody was picking up their phones.

"I guess I'll just go to the factory and hope that the XANA scan is finished." I talked to myself. Within about 10 minutes, I reached the factory and looked at the computer and saw that the scan was finished. I looked at the factory.

Immediately, I tried everybody's phone from the computer hookup, everybody would want to be there to hear and see this.

A/N (**Sorry I just can't give it away, however, I will keep going and check up on what all of the characters are doing.)**

Outside the Hermitage (No POV)

Aelita and Odd walked through the forest, taking yet another stroll down memory lane. Aelita was taking in the changing scenery, the falling leaves of different colors. It was one of the many things she loved about Fall. "Hey Odd?"

"Hm, what's up Aelita?"

"Don't you just love Fall. All of the colors and leaves."

"It's the season of change for a reason princess." Odd stated.

"Everything changes in the fall, the weather, the trees, …sometimes even relationships." He muttered at the end.

Aelita noticed he muttered the ending, but she didn't take much thought to it.

"Odd?" Aelita asked nervously. Odd turned his head to face, only to be greeted by her head trying to fathom her own words she was trying to get out.

Aelita just shook her head, uttering a 'never mind' while they continued walking.

"Hey Aelita, maybe we should head back. You know before we get LOOOSSSTTT!" Odd tripped on a tree root only to be caught be an arm belonging to Aelita who hoisted him back up.

Aelita could only giggle in amusement, "You know Odd, last I checked usually it's the _girl_ who falls and the _guy_ catches her." Odd laughed along with her, but his eyes widened when he saw what was in front of them.

She looked to see Odd spacing, waving a hand in front of him. "Odd are you okay? What is it?"

Instead of speaking, Odd dramatically pointed a finger towards what was in front of them. Aelita followed his eyes and widened her own in surprise as well. It was the Hermitage, Aelita couldn't believe it. The old house was abandoned by them for almost another decade, and there it stood. Almost untouched by time, the duo continued to walk towards it.

Aelita's POV

"I'm actually kinda surprised that this place is still here. Not that I'm complaining, I love that this is my old home, but why no one has destroyed this thing is beyond me."

Odd shrugged his shoulders as we both scanned the surroundings. It is actually cleaner than it used to be. "Aelita, I think someone's been here while we were gone."

"I think you're right, Odd." We looked in the hallways, it was still dusty but some of the leftover debris was gone. I wondered if my room or even the upstairs was touched, but I would worry about that later. A sudden shock burst into my head, I was haunted by my memories once again. (A/N: So that's where the title comes from) I fell to my knees trying gain control of my mind, but no such luck. I heard Odd call out to me but I felt like I was paralyzed. Next thing I know I blacked out.

My visions returned to me, I watched as my father played the piano as I watched from behind. I remember those sonorous notes to 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. I was shocked to see something else too, another me. It was a younger me, the me that was present at the time.

"Daddy!" I heard her yell while Franz still played the song perfectly. "I'm going up to my room."

There was no response as I still watched myself run up the stairs, so giddy in my youth, well my first youth. Everything just seemed so easy, as I still heard that classic song and watched myself play with my beloved Mr. Puck.

The peace and tranquility of the Hermitage didn't last I'm afraid. Like usual, I loud bang was heard from the outside, followed by the men in black. I saw myself utter a cry, followed by Franz Hopper calling me and getting me. "Aelita! Do you know where you hid Mr. Puck?"

I saw myself nod and followed suit down the house and to the basement. I could only watch as the men in black chased after us. Though, instead of following them, I could only watch the men in black. Some of them chased after Daddy and me, and another group just decided to stay inside the house and look for clues. All that time, and never once did I ever wonder how the Hermitage was so destroyed when I returned to it. They looked through everything, and destroyed the piano.

I couldn't bear to watch those men destroy the only home I ever truly knew. A flash blocked my vision, as I once again only heard my father speaking to me. 'Never forget Aelita. Never forget.' My vision faded from white to pure black.

I awoke from my vision, finding myself next to Odd and lying down. I was covered in a cold sweat. "Aelita! Aelita, It's okay calm down." Odd told me.

I looked all around, sighing in relief when I knew where I was. We were in my old room, which thankfully wasn't touched by whoever or whatever cleaned the bottom half of the house. I shook my head, realizing it was throbbing in pain.

"Uh. Wha.. What happened?" I asked with a blur.

"You looked like you had a headache, and then poof, you passed out. I just took you to your room, since I thought you'd prefer to wake up here." Odd turned around, when he turned back around he had Mr. Puck cradled in his hands.

"Here..." He handed me Mr. Puck, and I hugged him happily. He always helped with my nightmares. "I thought you might want him, I know it usually helps if you have nightmares or visions."

Odd knew me so well, even after 10 years. I leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you Odd." I didn't even notice, but my eyes started tearing up. Once I noticed, I realized I was helpless to stop them. I really just needed to let it out.

Odd heard me sobbing, he just embraced me tighter and rubbed my back. "It's okay, Aelita. It was only a nightmare."

I released from Odd's grip after a regained my composure enough to do so. "No Odd, it's not just a nightmare. A few days ago it was, but now it's my memories again. And I'm really sure that Xana's back."

I broke down again, I threw my head to my pillow, soon covering it in a sea of tears. Odd placed his hands around my waist and hugged me as I turned around. I put my face to the ground, a little embarrassed of my tears. He put a hand on my chin and lifted up my head. He had a concerned smile of sadness on his face.

"Aelita, Xana isn't back. I'm almost sure of it. Even if he is, we will all be here to protect you from anything he can throw at us. I promise." Odd's words moved me, I truly believed him.

"Thanks Odd." He gave me a happy smile, I giggled a little bit. I leaned over with a slight blush on my cheeks, I wasn't even sure why. But I leaned closer, then I shut my eyes. Within that moment, I felt Odd's lips brush up to mine. It then truly hit me that Odd and I were kissing. I Had kissed him once before, but it was to get Nicholas and Herve off our backs when we were at Kadic.

After what felt like half an hour, which was really 30 seconds, Odd and I released our lips from one another. We were both a little confused, but we both had a smile on our faces. "I really liked that, Aelita."

"Uhh..." Before I could say anything back to him, Odd's phone went off. He looked at the contact id, it was Jeremie.

"It's Einstein, must have an update on the scan." He flipped open his phone and then jumped onto his feet.

"_Hey Jeremie, what's up?"_

"_Come to the factory as quickly as you can, is Aelita with you?"_

"_Yeah, I'll tell her to come with me."_

"_Alright. Oh... and call Ulrich. He's probably with Yumi. Just tell them what I told you." _

"_Will Do Einstein."_

Odd shut his phone and took my hand, "We have to get to the factory." he said.

I nodded my head in agreement and followed him down the stairs to my basement, and then to the passage to the sewers.

The Park near Kadic Campus Ulrich and Yumi(Ulrich's POV)

Yumi and I walked through the park, Admiring the view. So much at the school had changed, but this was one of the things that hadn't. I couldn't stop myself from looking at Yumi, it was driving me mad. I usually never looked at her this much, but in the light with all the colors, it was amazing.

"Hey Ulrich" Yumi said. I was so spaced out that I didn't even hear her.

"Ulrich" Again too spaced out in my world to care. Her last straw was hitting the back of my head. A throbbing pain and a scolding Yumi was what I awoke to.

"OW, what was that for?" I asked hold the back of my head.

"Well, when you keep staring at me and not responding, I needed to take a more... _novel_ approach." She said while laughing. I couldn't help but laugh a little myself.

We continued to walk, we just enjoyed the comfortable silence that we had going. I didn't actually notice, but my hand was leaning towards Yumi's. About 10 seconds later, our hands were linked together and I was enjoying it. I felt a blush creep up onto my face, but I don't think Yumi even noticed.

Both of us kept walking, until we noticed a bench near an old tree. My eyes widened and I let out a chuckle. Yumi looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked

"Don't you see where we are?" I asked seeming that it was just too obvious to miss.

She gave me a second glance and then looked at the tree and bench again. I saw a smile and an 'oh' escape her lips, she remembered. This was the bench where almost all of _our_ drama happened, mine and Yumi's. We decided to sit down, tearing our hands apart for only a short moment. There were so many bad memories from this spot, lots of fights and arguments over what seems like small time now.

"It's still here." I said. I felt the wood, it was still the same as it was then. It was even untouched by time, the framing still lasted and looked new thanks to a good coat of paint. "Surprised it's still the same wood. This thing is old." I joked.

Yumi was staring at the ground right in front of us, I could tell something was bothering her. Unfortunately, I think the _something_ was undoubtedly Xana. I waved a hand in front her, nothing. Like Yumi I tried the more novel approach. So, I shoved her a little bit to the side. She shook out of it, next thing I know I have a hit come to my shoulder. I forgot how hard she can hit when she's really mad.

"What was that for Ulrich?"

"You were spacing, sooo I tried the more novel approach."

She started smiling, and playfully shoved me back. Her smile quickly faded and she looked into my eyes. "You alright Yumi, I haven't this down in a while."

She sighed and shook her head no. I watched her look up to the sky, partly cloudy but you could still see those clear patches of blue behind the pasty threshold.

"I'm just afraid of what will happen if Xana does come back. With all of us _and_ what with our jobs and all."

I hadn't actually thought about that, if Xana did come back then we would already have some problems in the real world. It would take us far too long to get to the factory to stop a Xana attack. The constant leaving would put us at risk with our jobs. Worst of all, if we ran a return trip to save our jobs it would just make things worse in the long run because it would only boost Xana. Either way, we would kinda be sunk.

Oh, and then there was Jeremie, who would be working here.

"I understand what you're talking about Yumi, but I'm sure that we'll figure it out. Xana might not even be back either. We do have to take that into consideration." I said trying to comfort her.

She sighed and stood up, "I'm just worried we might break that pact we all made before college." I noticed she kept her head up high.

A second later, I found out why. The sun reflected a tear she fighting to keep there. It was killing me to see her this way, after all this is the stress XANA used to give us. And, if I could help it, I didn't want _any_ of us to have to go through it ever again. 

I walked over to Yumi, and I turned her head around. Her eyes were getting red and the tears were starting to flow. I did the first thing that came to my mind, I hugged her. She didn't fight me on it, in fact she embraced me. She started sobbing, and I rubbed her back.

"Ulrich, we're going to fall apart." She blubbered between her breathes.

"No it's not Yumi, I'm sure of it. We will all find a way to stay together, I mean it's been maybe 10 years since we shut that computer down. Not to mention it's been maybe 5 since we made that pact."

I heard her sniffle, then she broke up our hug. "That's not what I was talking about, Ulrich." Now, I was kind of getting confused, if not our group then what? OOHH. I mentally slapped myself and blushed a little bit.

She was talking about us, we had been friends and _only_ friends for so long. It was okay the way things are but nothing ever happened, but I wanted it to. Now I just found out that she wanted something to happen too. This was my chance, my little window of opportunity.

I grabbed her arm, in case she was going to walk away on her own. "Yumi... uh... wait a sec."

She casually turned around and looked at me. I took my plunge, I leaned into her lips and then within seconds hers connected with my own. I was actually a little surprised that she didn't step back, that was what I was expecting. Instead, she embraced me with arms around my neck. I accompanied with my arms reaching around her waist.

We remained like this for about 2 minutes, only needing to stop to catch our breath. Why must we need oxygen? A gasped for my breath and looked over at Yumi with a smile.

"So... does that mean what I think it meant?" she asked happily with a hint of blush.

I nodded and swung an arm around her waist, "I had meant to do that a long time ago. But better late than never."

She giggled a little bit, and we just stood in our half hug enjoying the moment. That is, until I got a call from a certain spiky blonde with a purple blotch in the middle. I was going to let it ring, but it drove me insane so I flipped it open.

"_What's up Odd?"_

"_Einstein just called me, meet us at the factory ASAP. Says its important" _

"_You got it."_

"_Oh! Is Yumi with you?"_

"_Yeah, she's right next to me."_

"_Okay, see you guys there." _

I shut my phone and informed Yumi of what was going on. We ran back towards campus and used the old fashioned sewer entrance. Our skateboards were still intact, but a little too rusty. We arrived there minutes later, swinging towards the elevator. I landed first and then caught Yumi as she swung down.

A couple of minutes later, we found entered the supercomputer lab. We were the last ones there. We walked over, everybody staring at us with our hands together. We didn't blush, we could only smile at previous events. We both just gave them a 'we'll explain later' look and turned towards Jeremie.

"So Jeremie, what's the scoop? Is XANA back or not?"

Jeremie looked at us all, and especially at Aelita.

"Guys, XANA is..."

**I hate to leave the cliff hanger just sitting there, but this was all I could slap together. Besides this should get me a few more readers and reviewers. **

**Thank you to my current reviewers: **Erik-Silver: Thanks for your dedication that chapter was mainly for you. And I appreciated the grammar help.

Mystic Odd: Hope this was a good one.

**Anyway people post your views, question or opinions. DO you think that XANA is back or down for the count. Anything about that or the little relationships that I threw into the mix. **

**Like I said R&R, sooner I get reviews the sooner the next chapter goes up. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I reached my goal of 3 fairly easily and got some good criticism, also people really wantd me 2 continue so I shall. I don't own Code Lyoko, now on with the story. **

Ch.4

_Previously:A couple of minutes later, we found entered the supercomputer lab. We were the last ones there. We walked over, everybody staring at us with our hands together. We didn't blush, we could only smile at previous events. We both just gave them a 'we'll explain later' look and turned towards Jeremie. _

"_So Jeremie, what's the scoop? Is XANA back or not?" _

_Jeremie looked at us all, and especially at Aelita. _

"_Guys, XANA is..." _

Currently:

**Jeremie's POV: **

I swallowed hard, feeling like I was losing my oxygen intake. It was going to have to come out sooner or later, so I guess now is the best time.

I sighed and continued, "Guys, he's back. Xana's back." I threw my head down in sadness. I heard a sniffle from across the room, I looked up to see Aelita on the floor with her knees in her head. Yumi was hugging Ulrich, no tears but I could tell that she was a little shook up. The one thing I didn't expect to see was Odd next to Aelita, he kissed her forehead.

Where was I, I thought Aelita was going to date me. I'll figure that out later. I got out of the chair and walked over to the group. "Guys, I know how hard this is to accept. But, it has happened so I guess the best way to get over it fast is to figure out what went awry."

Everybody's eyes went off each other and straight to me. Aelita was hugging Odd as she rose to her feet, she regained her composure rather well. "How _did_ this happen Jeremie? I thought we used the multi-agent system."

I walked over and just sighed. "It was because of that last return trip to the past we did. You know, the one we needed to wipe Sissi's mind." Everyone nodded, this was good I hadn't lost anybody yet. "Well, since every return trip makes XANA stronger, the return gave him just enough power to sustain his existence. He couldn't function on the web anymore, so now he's back to hiding inside the supercomputer.

Yumi curled up her fists in frustration, I was half expecting her to punch me but she didn't. "If Xana's inside the supercomputer again, then why don't we just shut it down?"

"That's not so easy Yumi."

"YES JEREMIE! IT _IS_ THAT EASY!"

I sighed and backed up a little, just in case. "No, it's not! Even if we shut the computer down again Xana will _still_ be there. So what happens if some kids find the computer? We won't be here to keep Xana at bay. The only way to take care of this is to eliminate Xana _permanently_, then blow up the computer."

Everybody just stared down at the floor, I could tell nobody wanted to go through this all over again. Ulrich threw his head up like he had an idea, I'll take what I can get. "What about the 1st multi-agent system you made? It worked once, won't it work again?"

"Unfortunately, it won't. The program is too outdated, I'm gonna need to make another one from scratch, a much more powerful one." I groaned at the memories it brought back. All of those sleepless nights, countless hours in front of my computer working on dozens of things. Aelita's materialization, the anti virus that we didn't even need, recreating Lyoko, and the Skid.

But without all of those things, we wouldn't have been able to stop Xana that first time. We also wouldn't have gotten as close as we are. I looked at Aelita, she was still a little upset but Odd was doing his best to comfort her. I realized that my assumptions were true. Aelita was dating Odd, and I was very happy. As attracted to Aelita as I was, she could date whomever she wanted. _If_ she comes back to me, I'll be waiting.

**No POV**

Everybody just stared around cuddled next to their significant other. Odd and Aelita were just on the floor, Aelita leaning on Odd with his hands wrapped around her in a way she loved so. Ulrich and Yumi were standing in the same position, just sort of waiting for something to happen.

Odd yawned a little bit, "Not that I'm not enjoying the moment princess, but I think we should all get back. I mean, most of us have work tomorrow and it's a far ways away." It dawned on Aelita, and the others as well, that Odd was right and they needed to get home. Everybody nodded in agreement, and got themselves together entered the elevator shaft.

Once the elevator reached the ground floor, the gang piled out and walked back to their cars with depressed faces. Ulrich and Yumi were first, Odd and Aelita were the second row and Jeremie rounding up the end. Jeremie gasped from what he remembered, suddenly a smiled was shot to his face. He ran towards everyone else, this was something that everybody had wanted to hear. "Guys guys hold on a second, I've got something to tell you!" he yelled sprinting towards them.

They all turned around with slight hesitation, hoping that it wasn't going to be _worse_ news than what they already received. "What is it Einstein?" Odd asked curiously.

"I was talking to Sissi earlier about my job. I'm moving to an apartment near the school campus. But Sissi gave me 3 keys, to 3 _different_ apartments. All right next to each other." he said happily. Everybody was cheering and happy, finally getting good news.

"So we can all move down here?" Aelita asked.

"Yep, we can each split an apartment: Ulrich and Yumi, me, then Odd and Aelita. Odd and Aelita were shocked, they hadn't even mentioned it to anyone at all.

Jeremie was just chuckling a little bit, "Hey you guys can do what you want. I saw you the way you acted towards each other in the lab. And I'm okay with it, I swear." he replied.

"So let's get moving then. The sooner we get back the sooner we get to move in right?" Ulrich shouted cheerfully. The gang went back to their cars, heading back to their apartments. Within an hour and a half, everybody was packed up and heading down towards their new homes.

**Sorry, this one is so short. I just made this one for explanation towards the whole Xana thing. A couple of things: the couples are permanent... for now(Wink wink). There might be certain someone for Jeremie in the future a person of my own creation hahahaha. Anyway: there will be a little bit more of everything next chapter little fluff, romance, and maybe even action if i'm up to it. For now you're gonna need to wait. I'm gonna try to update before the holidays, NO PROMISES. IF I don't then Happy Thanksgiving. And thanks to my reviewers you make it happen:**

**Mystic Odd**

**Erik-Silver**

**AND EccentricSuperchick**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is gonna try to be one of my longer chapters, since the previous one was a bit of a bust. I'm gonna try to finish this all in one day, which I've never done before. Anyway I don't own Code Lyoko in any way shape or form. Now on wit my story hahahaha**

Ch. 5

No POV

The gang arrived to their new apartments, their homes for the school year and maybe even more than that. The apartments were about 10 minutes away from Kadic campus and about 15 minutes away from the factory. Everybody knew where everything in the neighborhood was since they had all walked around the neighborhood form one time to another.

Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie all grabbed their things from their own cars and got to the base of the building. They stepped inside and gave the lobby a good look around, it was a pretty decent place. About that of a 3-star hotel. It was a hotel building but sold apartments. They all walked to the desk, to see a man reading a paper, must've been a slow day.

Jeremie hit the desk grabbing the guy's attention. The man threw his paper under the desk and regained his composure. "Welcome to the Kadic Hotels. What can I do for you today?"

Jeremie gave him the keys that Sissi gave him as proof they'd be living here. "We are here to check into our apartments." Jeremie stated. The front desk guy took the keys and double checked the rooms. The man nodded his head and occasionally made some sounds confirming he at least wasn't spacing. About 10 minutes later, the man called them over from their seats on the couches. 'Finally! I thought we'd never get our rooms!' Jeremie thought with impatience.

"I have 2 of the 3 rooms set up. Unfortunately, the 2 rooms are for each for two people to occupy. I'm sorry, the single one is being cleaned out from an issue with the last occupant." The others gave Jeremie a sympathetic look, as Jeremie was mentally ready to punch someone in the face. 'JUST. MY. LUCK!' He yelled in his own mind. The others were given their keys to the rooms, the sat down with Jeremie on the lobby couches.

"Jeremie, if you want, you can stay in one of our rooms." both girls offered. The guys just shrugged, there was no point in arguing with their ladies even _if_ they disagreed.

Jeremie stood up and was getting ready to walk out. "I appreciate the offer you guys, but I'm just gonna go grab a drink. I'll find _somewhere_ to sleep for the time being. After all, it's only for one night anyway." he stated confidently. He gave them one more smile as he walked out the door and took his car out to a bar maybe 3 blocks away.

(**We'll check In on Jeremie later, now we'll see how everybody is doing in general)**

(Ulrich and Yumi's Room) Ulrich's POV

Both Yumi and I started to unpack. I could tell that this place was made for a couple, since there was enough closet space for 2 people but only one bed. Occasionally, I would turn around to look at Yumi while she unpacked. I don't think she even noticed. After about 30 minutes we had unpacked everything and looked in the fridge, empty. I forgot that we hadn't gone shopping for anything, and I was getting pretty hungry. Odd would be so proud. I called over to Yumi from another room.

"Hey Yumi?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"I'm kinda feeling hungry, feel like getting something to eat in town?"

"Sure, why not? Actually, I'm a little hungry myself." She admitted. I went into the room and walked to my side and got a jacket from the closet. I threw it on my shoulders, I turned back around to see Yumi walking out of the bathroom with her pants and bra but no shirt.

My jaw dropped as I stared at Yumi. I felt like I zoned out, since I heard what I think was yelling but all I could notice was what was in front of my eyes. I could die and go to heaven now, I felt like I had until something was thrown onto my face. I snapped back to reality to see that it was one of my shirts. I also noticed a door shut, Yumi left the room.

I walked over to the next room by the door Yumi, now with a shirt, was slipping into her shoes. I was about to say something, but before I could Yumi placed her index finger onto my lips.

"Look, I know it wasn't on purpose so it's no big deal. It _was_ an accident, right?" She stated.

I walked over and put my own shoes on and turned to face her. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and nodded.

"It was an accident, I swear. And I'm really really sorry Yumi, I had NO idea." I apologized. She giggled at my words, probably because of how cute I was being. I don't think I'll ever understand that in my lifetime.

I placed my hand around Yumi's waist while we walked past Odd and Aelita's room, where we could hear the boxes getting dropped and kicked.

"Should we ask, if they wanna come?" Yumi asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders as I figured 'eh, what the hell?'. I proceeded to knock on their door. As my hand reached over to the door, it flung open. Accompanying the opened door, was a falling Odd who landed on his butt outside the door as I backed up.

Odd rubbed his head in pain, while Yumi and I just couldn't stop laughing. Her sides were beginning to hurt from the laughing. I was kind of laughing from her pain.

"I guess too much fun _is_ a bad thing." I replied. Following, my sides began to hurt too. And she let go of her sides and hit me. 'I guess I deserve it'.

"Hey, Odd. Just needed to sit down, huh?" I felt my bad humor creep up on me. We all shared a laugh nonetheless. Odd just shrugged it off, I offered him a hand and hoisted him up. He seemed a little more heavy than he used to be, I think his extra portions had finally caught up with him. It was either that or I'm getting weaker, I'm gonna go with Odd's food since I could still lift him.

"Odd, are you okay?" I heard Aelita yell from inside the room. She walked out to the archway in the door, peeking her head out to see Odd at his feet and smiling with a blush.

"Yeah, Aelita he's fine. He _has_ taken _much_ worse." Yumi stated.

"Well anyway, me and Yumi were going to dinner. You guys feel like joining us."

"Well guys, we want to but we still have a lot of unpacking to do. We've been here for a while now and we've only cracked open maybe 3 boxes out of the dozens between us."

I peeked inside and saw that they weren't lying. It was actually pretty scary, there were **tons** of boxes all over the place. The boxes that were open had practically exploded. I thought back to when Odd was my roommate at Kadic, although this wasn't as bad as back then. Not to mention he had Kiwi.

"Alright, well I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow. Good luck with the unpacking." I yelled back as we walked. The shouted back a 'thanks, we might need it' which came from Odd no doubt.

(The Bar down the Street) Jeremie's POV

All the lights, the music, and the cheering and whooping was starting to give me a headache. A went to a bar, but upon entry I found out that the bar was also a club, hence the music and my throbbing mind. Everybody there was dancing, drinking, and having a good time. I wasn't everybody, I was drinking, but not the other 2. I sipped on my drink hoping that I would just be able to survive the night. I always took it easy on the beers.

A few girls had offered to buy me my next round, I refused. **Somehow**, there were girls here that actually wanted to see me. Not **talk to me**, just be around me cause apparently I looked cute. I wasn't there for fun, or to dance. I just wanted to have a drink or 2 and just clear my head a little. About an hour later, 2 beers later at the bar and I reached my goal.

Sadly, I wasn't drunk. I still just watched people hang out, fool around as I swayed my head to the techno beat. It reminded me of back at Kadic, when Aelita... NO! No thinking about Aelita or the past tonight, that's what I've been trying to get away from for a little while.

I watched and noticed the bartender put another drink next to me.

I called out to him. "Hey, pal I didn't order another drink. Do I need to pay for this?"

"No, guy it's already paid for."

"By who?" Apparently, somebody had some guts and decided to give the guy who kinda **already** looked wasted another beer. My questioned was answered by a woman who walked over to my seat and sat right next to me.

"By me, hope you don't mind I guessed what you were drinking." she said casually.

I sipped on it just the same, to me beer was beer. "Thanks..." I wasn't sure, should I talk to her or just take my beer and leave.

I looked over and she was smiling at me, 'She paid for my beer, how bad could it be?' I thought.

"Well, anyway I'm Jeremie Belpois." I extended my hand feeling awkward giving a stranger a handshake, in a bar no doubt.

I saw her giggle and just stare at my giving me a little uneasy feeling.

"I know." How could she know, there's NO way that she could know.

I looked more closely: the redhead hair, the shorter stature and the priceless smile. I put it together, I smacked my head I couldn't believe I didn't see it sooner.

"Milly Solovieff?" She nodded her head and shook my hand all the same.

"Nice to meet you... again Jeremie." she replied with a giggle.

I could only sit there dumbfounded, it was Milly. The same Milly that liked Ulrich for a very long time, the one who was a reporter for the Kadic News, and the Milly that we needed to keep our secret from the most back then. She had really grown and it showed, she got some height, kept her figure, a little more chesty(not like that matters but I've had a few so I'm looking), and her red hair was how down to her waist.

"After you all graduated from Kadic, you were the last person I'd expect to see here tonight. Anyway, what brings you here?" she asked me curiously. Her curiosity from the news was still one of her redeeming qualities.

"Well, something just called me back. I guess it was just nostalgia, as of next week I'm gonna be teaching back at Kadic."

"Not bad, yeah I could never leave this place for too long. Went to college back at home for a year, too painful, so then I just went back here to finish college. Been living here ever since." She spoke happily.

I had always thought I would be like that, we were at Kadic doing so much for the world that I didn't think that I could ever leave. I guess in a way I was right, I'm just like Milly I couldn't stay away. Well, at least not forever.

"What about you Milly, you do anything around here? Something with Journalism perhaps?" I asked curiously. She nodded her head lightly.

"I went to Paris for college when I came back. They have a great journalism program there, got everything I needed. I do a newspaper column, mostly it's an office job I review the articles before they go into the paper. I do more proof reading than I do writing, but I'm still happy I get to do what I like."

I smiled back, at least some of us were capable of setting out to do what we wanted. Teaching at Kadic wasn't what I had in mind, but it was something nonetheless. I chugged back another gulp of my beer and stood up, only to notice that my legs were starting to give out on me a little bit. A felt them give out as I dropped to my knees, feeling a pair of petite arms wrap around my back and my right shoulder.

I chuckled to myself, I usually don't drink more than 2 beers, heh now I know why. Milly gave my some support as we walked out of the club.

"I'm guessing that you reached your limit?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

I felt slightly drained, so all I could get out was a 'yeah'. She brought me out and put me to her car. She gave me some assistance and placed me inside the passenger's seat.

"Where are you staying?" she demanded of me. My mind was clouded from the alcohol, but I was able to understand what she said to me.

"At the moment... I don't have a place to stay. My place isn't going to be ready til tomorrow." I said in my slight daze.

I just sat there in the car, dazed and felt like there was nothing that I could move. A flick of wind later, I feel a cold slap to my face. I could only guess that it was Milly, I only wondered why. I yelped an 'ow' accompanied by a red mark o my face, but couldn't be seen by the darkness of the night.

"Sorry, I just wanted you to be awake when I asked you so I don't feel like I'm taking you hostage."

I felt so confused as my pain on my cheek died down a little. "Wait, Milly. Ask me what?"

"Would you care to stay with me tonight? Just, well you know... as friends. I have a pull out couch bed you an use for the night at least." A uttered a yes, and feeling like the pain was subsiding, seemed that it was the only thing keeping me awake. I felt fatigue arrive and my eyes slowly cave into the darkness.

(The Walk Home w/ Ulrich and Yumi) Yumi's POV

I had my head placed on Ulrich's chest as we walked home. It felt so nice and warm as he also had his hand around my shoulder. We decided to just walk there and back since it wasn't far or too cold either. Neither of us had talked, it wasn't because it was awkward it was just one of those comfortable couples' silences.

I decided to break the silence. "Hey Ulrich? What do you think we are gonna do while we try and get rid of XANA this time? As for a job or anything like that? I mean, it's not like we planned this."

Ulrich stopped, as did I since this was quite the conundrum. He rubbed his head and seemed like he came up with something. "We could teach penchak silat to some of the kids that live around here."

I looked at him like he was crazy. I mean, I know that we still practiced penchak silat but we weren't exactly masters. We knew enough to spar, but not to teach.

"Yumi, I'm serious we could buy a dojo and set it up. Or, we could even do some classes at Kadic, like what Jim did for us. Only we will actually demonstrate and do something instead of talking." I couldn't help but giggle at his comment. It was so funny, just because it was so true.

We talked more about our plan do that, we would talk to Sissi on Monday and then go from there. We reached the rooms and noticed that there was just a wave on uneasiness in the air. Our room was right next to Odd and Aelita's. To help settle my nerves, I asked Ulrich to knock on their door and check up. He complied, Odd answering the door quickly. He opened the door, with a bit of a depressed look on his face. This was a time for worrying, Odd was never depressed no matter what the cause.

"Odd..." I Ulrich asked. No response, now I was getting really scared.

I snapped my fingers in front of Odd and screamed out his name. He came too, but still seemed a little dazed. "Odd, are you alright? You don't look so hot."

He looked up and tried to give us a convincing smile, but we didn't buy it. He knew it too. Odd sighed and slightly closed the door.

"It's Aelita." he whispered.

"What do you mean it's Aelita, Odd? Please tell me you didn't break up with her." I begged. He was waving his arms like crazy, Odd wasn't crazy enough to let Aelita slip through his fingers.

"No that's not what I meant. Aelita's still having her nightmares, about Xana. She feel asleep on our couch while we were finishing the last of our unpacking. Next thing I know, I hear her moaning out our names and screeching Xana's name like she's about to die."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked nervously.

"I've got an idea or two to try and help her. Right now she's having a nap, hopefully one of my ideas will work so we can both get a good night's sleep before all of this insanity starts up again." he said.

We both nodded in agreement. Ulrich and I said our goodnights to Odd and went back to our room. Once we both changed into our night clothes and touched the bed, we were out like a light.

**I worked on this all day, I really wanted to get in another chapter before the holiday. Like I said before Happy Thanksgiving to everybody. I was going to make an Oc, but then I saw an episode rerun with Milly inside it and I just couldn't resist. Please R&R, here mayb some questions for you to think about. When will XANA strike? Will Aelita's nightmares keep haunting here? Will one of Odd's ideas work? And What will happen between Jeremie and Milly, if anything? **

**Think it over, and I will be Back. Like usual, the more reviews I get the faster the story comes along. **


	6. Chapter 6

**People if you really wanna see this story go on then I need more reviews. Because otherwise this story isn't gonna continue. Thank you MysticOdd, my only loyal reviewer, Which I'm both happy and sad about. Anyway, people I know it's the holidays but come on. Anyway, on with it. **

… **Oh yeah, I don't own Code Lyoko hope nobody minds my possible change in writing style. **

Aelita laid on her bed as she tried to keep her eyes open. Her nightmares were really frightening her. At first, she thought it was only a nightmare and it couldn't hurt her. Unfortunately, that was no longer true. XANA was back up and running, what she saw in her dream could very well come true and it scared her greatly. She didn't want to go back to that horrible moment of feeling helpless and hopeless.

She gasped as she heard the room to the bedroom open, the fact that there was no light to see the figure just made her adrenaline rise even more. Odd was walking carefully into the room, only to see Aelita shaking violently. 'Oh man, I hope she's not having another nightmare.' he thought cautiously. He sat down slowly onto the bed and threw the covers over his form. As he tried to check on Aelita he heard a light whimper. Shaking her lightly, Odd uttered lightly into Aelita's ear.

"Aelita, are you okay?" He received no answer, and she continued to shake. 'Maybe she's having another nightmare, I should wake her up before it gets worse. Odd grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook her up.

"Stop, please stop." Odd heard her whimper. The blonde haired boy jumped out of bed and turned the ceiling light on enough to see his surroundings. His eyes widened in surprise at the Aelita he saw in front of him, a shell of the real Aelita. The whimpering, suffering girl he loved. It gave him great pain to see her like this.

Our spikey haired hero walked over to the pink angel and embraced her in a sweet and comforting hug. He whispered her name, still no response except shaking.

"Aelita, please." he begged.

"Please, still be with me please." Odd didn't realize this but he was actually crying. Aelita's trance broke as she heard Odd's sniffling. The princess snapped back to reality and noticed Odd tearing up.

She kissed him lightly, he released his grip on her and gave a sad smile. He gasped for breath, and hugged her as if she would disappear at any moment.

"Odd, what happened?" He looked at her with a confused face. 'If she doesn't know, then this might be getting worse.' he thought cynically.

"I'm not really sure what happened to you princess, I came into the room and you were acting scared and spaced out." he explained. "I was scared as hell, thought this was getting worse." Odd looked at her face, changing from curious and concerned to sad and shattered.

She placed her head back on the pillow and then just broke down. Tears flowed from her eyes and she just looked at Odd. Odd looked at her lovingly, he knew this XANA problem was most difficult for her. "Aelita, I think there's some things we should try to help you get a better night's sleep."

Aelita felt compelled to try something, anything that would give her a hand with sleep. She muttered an okay to Odd, and he got up and left the room. She was extremely confused, 'If we are trying to help me sleep, where is Odd going?' she thought curiously. About 10 seconds later, Odd walked back in with two things in his hands. The first was a cup of water, the other was a pill. Her eyes widened when she realized what the plan was.

"No Odd, there's no way that will work. And if I have a nightmare again I won't be able to wake up from it." she stated. Odd nodded his head, he had a look on his face as he shook his head no. That could only mean that it wasn't a sedative, but if it wasn't a sleeping pill then what was it?

"This isn't a sedative Princess, this is an experimental medicine it's supposed to stop dreams all together."(This idea is from 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' it's not mine and I don't own it. I'm only borrowing it this one time.) She sighed lightly, wondering if this would really work. I night's sleep where there were no dreams at all, just her in a mode of rest.

Gripping the glass Odd held for her, Aelita swallowed the pills and then the water. Odd gave her a supporting smile. "I'm sure that this will work Princess." Odd said reassuring her.

Aelita still wasn't convinced, as she tucked herself into their bed. She sighed, "Odd... what if it doesn't work? For all we know these could affect me for the rest of my life." A tear formed in her eye. She closed her eyes to try and keep it locked away, but the tear flowed down her cheek. Again, the Princess opened her eyes to a hand sweetly caressing her cheek. This hand was stringed to Odd, he wiped away her tear and gave her a slight kiss on the forehead.

"Even if that _does_ happen to you, I'll be here for you. I promise." Aelita smiled at his statement, each of them decided that it would be best to get some sleep. Odd put the overhead light out and snuggled up to Aelita. Before Aelita felt her sleep overtake her she whispered one thing into Odd's ear. "Thank you Odd, for everything." Both of them went to sleep with a smile on their faces.

**Next day**

(Jeremie's POV Milly's Apartment)

I felt light penetrate my closed eyelids. As I awoke, a sharp pain came to my head. It were as though a bad of hammers was dropped on my head, HARD. The pain subsided and I got a better look at where I was, and it was _nowhere_ I could recall. As I tried to recall where I went last night, the pain returned. I clutched the sides of my head in pain.

I got off the couch, only to notice I was without a shirt. I looked all over the floor, and no luck. So I am in a place I don't know, don't know how I got here, and I don't even have a shirt. That just leaves the possibilities to well endless. After a couple of minutes, I got up and remembered how I got here.

'Milly gave me a ride, but this doesn't look like my place.' I thought. Upon further inspection, I saw I was right. There was no way that I would have something pink, or an all girl band group poster in my place. Which could only mean that... this was Milly's apartment. I looked around just to see what the apartment looked like; it was a decent sized place, a few girly things, and the occasional notepad for the well-known journalist.

I turned around again only to have a miniature heart attack, Milly was right behind me. I fell to the floor, trying to catch my breath. As I continued to breathe, I heard Milly drop to the floor but by laughter. She started rolling on the floor, I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I'm... sorry... but it was... too funny." Milly said to me in between her laughs.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I know." I now felt a little awkward, mostly because I noticed Milly wasn't wearing a shirt, but she was wearing sweat pants and a bra.

I suddenly felt the blood rush to my face, and turned away out of respect. I felt like I was in a very very deep hole, and I saw her look down and it got even deeper. She noticed what she was wearing and just started chuckling again. Milly walked towards me and I still had my head turned.

"It's okay, you can look. I don't have anything to hide." Though she said I could look, just out of respect I didn't turn my head. My eyes remained closed, but my mind wondered on its own. It wondered to Aelita, and how she was, how I let her slip through my fingers. As my mind continued daydreaming, I ignored the fact that my head was moving. I opened my eyes to see, Milly with her head right next to mine... smiling with concern.

"You're thinking about something." I heard her say. Was it that obvious? I really hope that she doesn't notice it was Aelita. "Aelita, perhaps?"

God damn it! How did she know. I nodded my head. "How did you know?"

"Well you seemed to look a little heart broken, made my think Aelita. You were ignoring me, either I was boring you or more like you, you daydreamed. And here's the fact that you uttered 'Aelita' a few times." She started giggling again. Looks like going into the journalism business was a good idea for her, she's like a modern female Sherlock Holmes.

She looks really cute, feels like there is no difference between us. Well, there is but it's not a big deal anymore. Wait, am I _actually_ starting to like Milly? I hope she doesn't start to notice _that_.

I came out of my mind again and saw her smiling. "Jeremie?"

I muttered a 'hmm' and stood up. "Are you doing anything today?"

I actually thought about it, aside from moving in and getting my assignment from Sissi nothing. But both of those could be done at night. I wonder what she's asking me about. In the back of my mind, I heard my extremely knowledgeable person scream at me 'YOU IDIOT! SHE WANTS DO SPEND TIME WITH YOU! WHY ELSE WOULD SHE ASK YOU WHAT YOU WERE DOING?'

"Nothing that I can't move, why?" A smile got painted to her face. Then one was thrown on mine, it gave me joy to see her smile. She started to act a little shy towards me, since there was a blush on her face.

"I was wondering if you felt like spending the day together. You know... to catch up and ...get to know each other a little...more." She stuttered. I smiled a little bit, well the gang wouldn't miss me. After all, everybody's gonna be doing their own stuff today anyway.

"I'd love to Milly." I said with a mile on my face. "But... one condition."

She looked rather confused, "What's that?"

I ran my hands up and down my chest. "Um... where's my shirt?" She walked into another room where a lot of noise was coming from. Something was thrown to my face, upon further examination I found it was my shirt. It smelled clean. I wasn't sure what the day would entail for us, but I figured that nothing could go wrong.

Meanwhile, in Jeremie's car sat his laptop it was beeping like crazy. It meant an activated power, XANA was back in business.

**OOOOH, I hate to leave it like that but that's all I got sorry. Please Review, this is for the holidays MERRY XMAS to everybody. To those who don't celebrate XMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS. Now R&R, I take all criticism. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope everybody's holidays were good, no matter which it was. Anyway, here is... my new years gift to you all. This is dedicated to Mystic Odd and my newest reviewer fraz hopper. Hope this is what you guys were looking for. I also don't own the idea of hypnocil either got it from A nightmare on Elm Street their idea. **

**On with it... hang on... I Don't(looks at the card) own Code Lyoko**

Ulrich and Yumi(Yumi's POV)

I awoke to the sun in my eyes and flashing right at me. A gave a soft grunt as I finally got myself situated. The clock next to me read 8:42, I figured now would be as good a time as any to get myself up. Slowly, I got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom trying not to wake Ulrich up. Grabbing a towel from the closet, a million and one thoughts rushed through me. Like, is Xana going to attack us today, what kind of attack could it be, did Aelita get any sleep last night, and what the hell happened to Jeremie anyway?

About 15 minutes, all of which spent in the shower, I walked back into the bedroom to change. As I threw on my black jacket, I noticed Ulrich stirred out of his slumber. He mumbled something in his sleep, it was incoherent.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." I couldn't resist. He chuckled as he rubbed the drowsiness out of his eyes.

"So, do we have any plans for today?" he asked curiously. I saw him walk over to the shower and I followed him to the room. He let me just talk as he got his towel and readied the shower. I walked over to him and I threw my arms around him.

"I think we should find out more about our dojo plan, and how would you feel about just catching up with people around here?" He turned around and looked at me questioningly. "Well, I haven't heard from Hiroki _or_ my parents since we all went to college. And I really wanna see them or at least give them a call."

I saw Ulrich ponder this and then leaned in and lightly kissed my lips. "Okay." He simply said. Such a simple word confused me so much. The water then ran warm again and he shooed me out of the bathroom. "OKAY WHAT?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. No response, if I was a cartoon character right now I'd have steam coming from my ears. After about 10 minutes, Ulrich emerged in a green robe and a towel around his neck.

He threw off the robe, with boxers underneath, and slid on an old pair of khakis he had and a shirt to match. I walked over to him and gave him a cold stare. "So... okay what?"

"Okay as in, we'll go to your old address and see them." A smile had creeped onto my face, and I hugged Ulrich like a teddy bear. About a minute later, I heard gasping.

"Uh... Yumi. No offense but I'm gonna need to breathe at some point here." Ulrich whispered in a raspy voice. Immediately, I released my grip and chuckled awkwardly.

About 5 minutes later, both me and Ulrich walked out of the door. Only to see Odd and Aelita practically screaming through the walls. I shrugged my shoulders and knocked on their door. 10 seconds later, Odd opens it with a smile on his face and Aelita next to him. 'I guess whatever Odd tried to give to Aelita worked' I thought.

Odd swooped his arm around Aelita's waist, both leaning into a good morning kiss. At least... I thought that it was a kiss, until Odd wrapped his other hand around her and deepened it. I couldn't stand havign those two make out in front of us. I raised my finger to say something, but Ulrich gave a blunt 'A-HEM!' and they stopped in their tracks. All of us couldn't help but laugh as Odd and Aelita's faces turned a bright shade of tomato.

After Aelita got the laughter out of her system, she gasped and spoke. "I'm sorry we got a little carried away. _That_ was just my way of thanking Odd for helping me get a good night's sleep and I guess we took it a_ little_ too far."

My eyes widened at the last part. "A little?" Both Ulrich and I said. All that either of them could do is shrug their shoulders. I couldn't help but smile, Aelita was happier with Odd especially because he helped her get some well needed sleep. More importantly, he's there for her when she needs the comfort the rest of us could help with that but Odd is there no matter what it is.

"Odd, I'm gonna go get ready okay?" Odd nodded and he shut the door slightly, just to give Aelita a little privacy.

Odd walked away from the door. "So where are you guys going?" I was surprised that he could be so calm about all of this, I'd be too ecstatic to make small talk.

"That's it? Before I answer any questions, I wanna know what you gave to Aelita to stop her nightmares?" He walked over to me and sighed. I hoped that meant it wasn't as bad as I think it's gonna be.

"I gave her hypnocil?"

"Hypno-what?"

"Hypnocil, its a drug that makes it so when you sleep..." I cut him off, he gave her sleeping pills we know how she feels about that.

"She stays asleep? Is that it? Odd, did you convince her to take them?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, no Yumi that's not what they do at all. They make it so when you sleep, you don't _dream... _period." Inside, I was just hitting myself. I can't believe that I'd think Odd would do something like that, and to Aelita no doubt.

I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Odd, I'm sorry, I just thought..." He got up and walked back to his door. Couldn't really blame him, I was acting like an ass. Ulrich got his hand around my shoulder and then we just decided to go on our way.

We hit the button to the elevator, Ulrich got in first but I heard someone calling my name in the distance Ulrich's too. "Ulrich, I think it's Odd." We stepped out of the elevator and proceeded down the hall. The screams were coming from Odd and Aelita's room. I put an ear against the door, it sounded like screaming and things were getting smashed. Odd gave us a spare key, so now I think was a good time to use it. I hurriedly got the key from my wallet and opened the door. I looked inside and it seemed like the place was torn up. A lamp was smashed, furniture turned over, I even saw a knife in the wall which didn't have blood on it thank god.

"HELP!" Someone screamed it from the bedroom, Ulrich ran in and I did after him. Inside we found Odd restraining Aelita. She looked like she was suffering. Ulrich asked Odd what the heck he was doing, Aelita would never hurt a fly let alone Odd. We tried to get Odd to let go, but he wouldn't budge.

Ulrich started to plead to him. "Odd, you've got to let her go."

"Ulrich I can't, it's too dangerous for me to let her go." He was convinced, he was about ready to either shed tears or punch Ulrich out.

"If I could let her go I would, but I can't. Guys, she's hallucinating! I think it's from the pills I gave her."

I understood, but now I was angry Odd you and your stupid pills. Ulrich knew that we couldn't let her go. Instead, he tapped a pressure point, it knocked her out. She dropped like a rock. Odd picked her up bridal style and dropped her on their bed. He started to tear up, he had done this to Aelita. Now he didn't know what to do. I couldn't yell at him for this, since it seemed like he was already punishing himself enough for this.

"Odd, this isn't your fault." Ulrich had to tell him that, neither of us could stand to see him like that.

He wouldn't accept it though, Odd knew the truth it _was_ his fault. Out of nowhere, Ulrich's phone started buzzing. He checked the caller id, it was Jeremie.

_(Phone Conversation)_

_U: What's up Einstein?_

_J: Ulrich, I looked at my laptop, XANA's back in business. But, I don't know what the attack is._

_U: Best not waste any time. I'll get Odd and Aelita and meet you at the factory. _

_J: Alright, but hurry up. _

_(End of Conversation)_

"Odd I'm telling you, this isn't your fault."

"Yumi how many times do I have to tell you? It is my fault, the side effects of the pills said possible hallucinations." Ulrich interrupted before I could say another word.

"Actually Odd, you are wrong. Aelita having hallucinations during a Xana attack? No way those are coincidence. Einstein wants us at the factory come on!"

Both Odd and I nodded, he threw Aelita on his back and ran out the door.

**Sorry I didn't make it as long as I usually do, I've had a block since vacation started. I'll get to Jeremie and Milly next chapter, and the attack AND the actual Lyoko part. I'll update as quick as I can, until then R&R please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of you that like the fic, I wanted to update this sooner but I got caught up in updating my cross-over fic. Anyway, this'll be a recap chapter. Seeing what happened between Milly and Jeremie, and why Jeremie didn't have a shirt. For those of you who were wondering that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko **

(Milly's Apartment)

Milly went into her room as Jeremie proceeded to put on his shirt. 'Maybe I can figure out what happened last night.' he thought. He finsihed putting on his shirt as he saw Milly walk out in an outfit that seemed most fitting for her.

The reporter was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a red halter top that had a streak of pink curving through the shirt from one side to the other. Jeremie scanned his eyes up and down, he was speechless. Years had done wonders for her: she had her red hair grown out long down to her shoulders, she was now about maybe 5' 7' in height which was about 7 inches below Jeremie, and she had blossomed.

Milly's face became as red as her hair at the sight of the genius. She couldn't help but giggle at him. "So, I'm guessing that you like it?" Jeremie was lost for words, all he could do was nod. The redhead reporter walked over and shut his mouth for him.

Jeremie snapped out of his awkward state after this. "So what would you like to do?" he asked her curiously.

Milly pondered on it for a moment, snapping her fingers in her own 'eureka' moment. "How about we take a nice tour in the town. You haven't been here for a long time, and I'm sure you'd like to see some of the new things and old ones. I'm a journalist, so it's my job to know what's on the up and up." She said with a smile.

The blonde genius agreed and they walked out down to Milly's car. It was a deep red, '09 Honda Civic. (It was the first car that I could think of. I'm not sure what the cars look like in France) The duo climbed in, Milly buckled in and they drove around town for about a half hour. Milly showed him the new additions and restorations done on the artwork and statues around town. Jeremie recognized a few of them from when he was at Kadic.

Eventually, they both just decided to take a seat down at a cafe that Milly said was amazing. And she was right, Jeremie got a sandwich that was the best he'd ever had. They sat there, quietly eating their sandwiches. Jeremie had thought that it would be a little more awkward because they hadn't seen each other for over a decade, but it was perfect.

Milly cleared her throat and finally got another thing for them to talk about. "So Jeremie, I don't suppose you know how Aelita is, do you?"

Jeremie stopped in mid bite. Since he met up with Milly last night, all of his thoughts about Aelita had been shoved into the recesses of his mind. Sadness overcame his sunny disposition, and he knew it. The blonde boy turned his head away.

The redhead knew what she had done, she struck a nerve. Her journalist skills were showing, she could tell it wasn't the way he wanted things to go, whatever that meant for him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Jeremie turned his head back and smiled at her, with red eyes and all. "It did and at the same time, it didn't." Milly sat there extremely confused about what he was saying.

Einstein pushed his glasses up to his face and tried to explain to Milly. "I've basically loved Aelita since the day I met her. We've been friends since that day, but I guess I wasn't the only one. Odd had gotten up the guts and said that he loved her, she returned his love."

"Oh, I'm sorry Jeremie."

He turned over to her and smiled. "I'm not, cause otherwise I wouldn't have gone to the bar and met up with you again." Milly smiled at that, followed by a smile laughter that became an uproar.

"And then you wouldn't have had too many drinks and woken up on my couch shirtless." She finished while tearing up at the thought.

Jeremie rubbed his back while blushing, "So, what _did_ happen last night? I remember getting to your car and saying I didn't have a place to stay yet, otherwise I'm drawing a blank here."

Milly thought back upon it, it was all fun... that was until they actually got to her apartment. "Well, we got into my car and drove to my place. But, as soon as we got out of the car you fell to your knees and threw up. Some of it landed on the ground, some of it on your shirt."

Jeremie silently gave an 'oh' sound.

"I unbuttoned your shirt for you, considering you were basically gone by the time we got to my floor."

He gave her a suspicious look, 'What if she did something?' he thought. Milly could read him like a book. "Before you say it, I did nothing. I took off your shirt, threw it in the wash and left it at that."

Jeremie opened his mouth to try to ask a question, but was once again shot down by Milly. "AND, the reason you didn't sleep on a bed is because after I threw the shirt in the wash you were already on the couch. I could carry you when you were standing, but no offense you're heavy."

They both laughed for about 5 minutes, or at least what felt like 5 minutes. Jeremie just kept smiling, which Milly took a very strange notice to. "Uh, Jeremie why do you keep staring at me?"

Jeremie remained unphased, finally Milly snapped her fingers in front of him and he came back to reality. "Oh, sorry. Oh, um, Milly I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"And what would said favor be?" She leaned in toward him with a devious smile.

He chuckled nervously, "Well my car is still at the bar, I was wondering if you could drop me off there?" Milly thought about this for a second, she had an idea in her mind turning.

"Okay, I will but two things. One, I'm going _with_ you. And, two when you get your keys and get to your car, _you_ have to do _me_ a favor. Deal?"

Jeremie weighed his options, 'how bad could her favor be?' "Deal." They shook hands and got into Milly's car, driving towards the bar. Neither of them were good with the uncomfortable silence, so Jeremie hit the radio. The button clicked, and on came one of the songs from the Subdigitals.

"WOW, it's been forever since I've heard this song." Jeremie said.

"I got the CD, it was from Aelita's concert debut. I've got a second one here somewhere if you'd like."

"Thanks, I had mine, but I think Odd took it when we all moved." he said defensively.

After two songs through the CD, Milly got to the parking lot of the bar. They proceeded to walk in, but Jeremie was stopped by Milly's hand grasping his forearm.

He turned to face Milly, who seemed a little nervous in his eyes. "Um... Milly, what are you doing?"

"Well remember, you owed me a favor for doing this?" Jeremie nodded.

"I need you to close your eyes, and don't peek ok?" He agreed and snapped his eyes shut. Once he did Milly leaned up and brushed Jeremie's lips in a light kiss. Jeremie was slightly shocked, but smiled in his mind. They both deepened the kiss and embraced each other in a hug.

'I never felt anything like this when I kissed Aelita. I guess that makes the decision Odd made unanimous to me too.' He thought as they released. The two of them caught their breath.

Each of them couldn't believe what had happened, the only word either of them could get out was "WOW" they both said happily.

Jeremie sat there a little dumbfounded, so decided to break the silence. "So, where does this leave us?"

Milly leaned up against her car, thinking deeply. "Well, I'm not sure about you but I felt some sparks. More than I've felt with any person."

Jeremie walked over and took her hand, "I feel the same, I've kissed Aelita before. But this, this was more real to me. I mentally felt the sparks fly and my heart soar."

Milly playfully shoved him, "Hey I'm the one who's the journalist remember?" He shook his head and threw his arm around her. They again attempted to walk into the bar, this time not being distracted by their own agendas. The bartender was the same one as last night, so immediately after seeing Jeremie's face he threw back his keys.

They walked out, only hearing the bartender yell "I hope you guys had fun last night." Upon hearing the comment, the two young teens(technically since they're both in their 20s.) became brighter than a Milly's hair.

They walked to Jeremie's car and upon unlocking it, Jeremie was welcomed inside by the beeping originating from his laptop. He opened it and knew what it meant. Milly heard it and questioned it. Thinking light on his feet, he lied.

"Oh, it's just an email reminder for an appointment I have. I'm sorry, I forgot." Milly heard the words and instantly shifted from happiness to depression. Jeremie looked down and lifted up her chin. He gave her a quick savoring kiss on the lips.

"I'll give you a call later, okay?" he said with optimism. She agreed and walked towards her car and got inside it. She waved him goodbye and pulled out into the street. Jeremie sighed with relief when she was out of sight.

Previous Chapter: '_(Phone Conversation)_

_U: What's up Einstein?_

_J: Ulrich, I looked at my laptop, XANA's back in business. But, I don't know what the attack is._

_U: Best not waste any time. I'll get Odd and Aelita and meet you at the factory. _

_J: Alright, but hurry up. _

_(End of Conversation)_

"Odd I'm telling you, this isn't your fault."

"Yumi how many times do I have to tell you? It is my fault, the side effects of the pills said possible hallucinations." Ulrich interrupted before I could say another word.

"Actually Odd, you are wrong. Aelita having hallucinations during a Xana attack? No way those are coincidence. Einstein wants us at the factory come on!"

Both Odd and I nodded, he carried Aelita in his arms and ran out the door. '

The gang got into Ulrich's car and drove to the factory. This was about 15 minutes, since the factory was about 5 minutes away from campus if they drove. On the way there, Odd had Aelita in his arms. He had felt relieved by the news, but at the same time was still doubting himself. Ulrich had only said that there was a Xana attack, that didn't mean anything to him... yet.

Ulrich stopped the car right in front of the bridge, everybody getting out. Odd still carrying Aelita bridal style. Ulrich and Yumi dropped from the ledge first. 'It's actually surprising that these ropes haven't fallen yet.' Landing with a slight slip on their feet, the couple signaled to Odd to come down.

Looking at the still sedated Aelita, he looked down and shook his head no. "She's still asleep guys, if I come down we don't know when she'll wake up!" He yelled down to his friends. As the trio of warrior's minds were thinking, the purple cat turned around to hear his love stirring from her sleep.

He rushed over to her. Aelita fluttered her eyes open and took in the sights around her. She saw Odd, and she immediately smiled at him. "Princess, are you alright?" he asked cautiously. Slowly but surely, Aelita rose to her feet. She nodded as a reply to Odd's question. On the lower level, Ulrich and Yumi stood dumbfounded as they heard what seemed as the whisper from their two friends.

"ODD, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Ulrich shouted at his old roomate.

Odd guided Aelita to the ropes and gave him a reply. "IT'S AELITA. SHE'S AWAKE, A LITTLE WOUSY BECAUSE OF THE SEDATIVE, BUT SHE'S AWAKE." he said in reply. The two slid down the ropes and walked to the elevator. Everybody gave her the recap of what was going on.

**This is gonna be my last update for this story, for about maybe a week or 2. I've got midterms this upcoming week, and I really have to knuckle down a little bit. I may update 'Change of Scenery' though. Please check it out, you may like it, though there isn't much there. Anyway, R&R and goodbye... for now **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey to everybody, sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been working on my other Lyoko story. It sucks up a lot of my time, because of the medical evidence I have to find. Anyway, enjoy my latest chapter. And... I don't own Code Lyoko**

The gang rode the elevator down to the supercomputer. One 'previously on' recap later, Aelita was caught up. The doors opened to show a Jeremie busy typing away on the computer. He turned to his left and noticed that the rest of the team had finally decided to join. "Glad to see you guys got here in one piece. So did anybody figure out what the XANA attack is?" Jeremie asked curiously

Aelita could only shrug her shoulders, considering that part of the attack she didn't have a clue as to what was going on. "It was for Aelita. XANA gave her hallucinations. We sedated her, she just got out of it before we dropped from the ropes." Odd explained thoroughly. Jeremie gave a nod and told them to head for the scanners. All of them went back into the elevator, everybody rushing to their scanners.

"Alright, I checked your profiles. It looks like you might be getting some different outfits, no promises though. Your powers should be the same though."

"Okay, Jer, we're ready."

"Alright, I'm starting the procedure."

Typing away, Jeremie looked up the profiles and made the virtualization process start up again. He hadn't done it in so long, but it was like riding a bike couldn't forget it. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd. Scanner. VIRTUALIZATION!"

(Lyoko: the Forest Sector)

The wireframe of each warrior was above the sector and quickly filled with color and substance as each warrior dropped to the ground. Each of them caught themselves before the drop, being used to doing it for so long. "Hasn't changed a bit." Odd stated as he looked at the digital trees around him. Looking at themselves and then each other, they noticed that they indeed did have new outfits.

"Hey, Einstein, you were right. We got another upgrade." Odd said happily. Odd's new outfit was close to his original: having the same purple sleeves and gloves only his claws were now retractable. Not only that, but the claws got longer. Now his arrows were shot from the middle of his paws. He now had two weapons. His suit became equipped with an extra ability of camouflage, it cost him 20 life points to use it but it could become a better weapon for him to use. Moreover, the rest of his outfit was a form-fitting purple suit.

Ulrich's had changed as well. His jumpsuit became more of a combination between a samurai and a ninja. The trademark headband remained, as did his twin swords but not the same as the old ones. They were twin swords in the same sheathe, made it easier to attack them. The outfit was now a black layout underneath, with two specialized kunai knives that contained handles and a curve at the end. On top of the layout was still yellow, but in a camouflage sort of way.

Yumi's outfit changed as well, the body suit that she once wore was no more. Instead, it was replaced with a blackish red geisha kimono. She still had her fans, along with a couple of shuriken placed on the inside of her sleeves that were released when she wanted them to.

Eveybody was very satisfied with their upgrades, if XANA was back in business that meant they had to be too. "Okay Jeremie, we can see the activated tower."

"Alright, I'm sending you Aelita. VIRTUALIZATION" Like the others, Aelita dropped but caught herself before she landed. Getting looks from the group she was wondering what it was about. Apparently, her outfit was changed as well. It had become a red and pink body suit ,much like Yumi's used to be. Only with a few modifications: the shoulder pads were gone and replaced with knee pads, the footwear wasn't boots they were the same type of footwear she usually had.

"Alright Einstein, everyone's here and accounted for." Odd yelled giddily. "Alright, the tower is right in front of you guys, but I see XANA spared no expense with the welcoming committee." Everybody looked in front of them and noticed that Jeremie was right. There were 3 tarantulas, 10 hornets, 15 kankrelauts, and 6 megatanks.

"Well I guess there's no better time to try out our new gear then huh?" Yumi said as she pulled out her fans. The rest of them nodded and readied their weapons. "Aelita, you should hide. XANA will definitely want to get you devirtualized first." Aelita shook her head no.

"XANA has been giving me grief even after we shut down the supercomputer. I want some payback for this, especially the hallucinations and nightmares I've had most recently." Nobody could argue with her decision, but they did insist on going first before she tried to attack any of them.

"Okay, I'll take the tarantulas, I'll get to test out my new camo powers." Odd stated.

"I'll go for the hornets and take out a couple of those kankrelauts." Yumi said gripping her fans in one hand and readying a shuriken in another.

Ulrich unsheathed his twin swords, preparing for the worst. "I'll deal with the megatanks." Aelita opened her angel wings and was surprised that they still worked as if the day they were made.

"I can take whatever's left."Everybody was ready and in position. "GO!" Aelita screamed. Ulrich left nothing but a yellow flash behind him as he ran towards the bowling ball monsters.

Three of them opened and were trying to shoot him down but with no luck. Successfully triplicating himself, each Ulrich jumped and sliced the one to left of the one attempting to shoot at it. Within seconds, each exploded, but one tank was victorious in eliminating an Ulrich clone. Ulrich thought nothing of it and kept working on the other megatanks with his remaining double.

Yumi was becoming used to the double weaponry. Her fans became more agile and spun faster to their targets, slicing and dicing the hornets above her reach. While her fans weren't available, she threw her shuriken at the roaches below with excellent precision and accuracy. Within seconds, her fans returned but the shuriken exploded along with the monsters they struck.

'We have new gear, that must mean that XANA has something up his sleeve.' Yumi thought nervously. She threw her fans again and followed by exploding the remains of her portion of XANA's army.

Odd's camouflage worked like a charm, he began running and drawing the fire of the tarantulas. Once the lasers were fired though, he was invisible. The tarantulas ceased fire, believing they were successful. One laser arrow later, they were proven wrong. Odd's camo wore off since he was afraid of them getting a lucky shot and devirtualizing him. Jumping with his cat reflexes, Odd leaped over both of the remaining monsters and fired from both of his paws. Exploding data flew from their positions. Over and done with, every monster was eradicated.

"All clear Princess, use those wings of yours." Odd shouted. Aelita smiled and waved down to her friends as she flew towards the tower. In seconds, she dropped from the sky and landed a mere few inches from the entrance. Clutching her stomach in pain, the winged warrior turned around to be greeted by a Krab. "Well, then I guess this one's mine then." Energy constricting into her palm, a ball was made inside of her palm.

"Energy Field!" The energy ball was shot and directly hit the Krab on target. The forest was devoid of all monsters, Aelita was congratulated as she entered the tower. Recognizing the inside was the same as it used to be, she was elevated to the top. The same translucent screen appeared, placing her hand down. AELITA. CODE... LYOKO. Data fell from the tower, as Aelita and the others waited to be materialized.

(Inside the Scanner Room)

Each of the warriors fell out of their scanners due to their fatigue and damage from one of their many trips to Lyoko once again. Ulrich caught Yumi as she fell, and Odd caught Aelita as she fell. "So Princess, how are you feeling now?"

"Much better, thank you Odd." she replied as she kissed him on the cheek. All of them took the elevator up to the supercomputer seeing Jeremie smiling from their recent success. "So, this is how it's gonna be for a while?" Yumi asked.

Jeremie turned away from the computer and nodded. "Until I can make a different multi-agent system to permanently destroy XANA, yes. He's got a small link into the network but is mainly hooked into the computer. Once I make the multi-agent system and activate it, XANA will be gone." Jeremie took off his glasses. "And once XANA's gone this time, I'm gonna implode the lab." he regretfully said.

Everyone's eyes widened staring at the blonde genius in front of them. "I can understand shutting down the supercomputer, but blowing it up? Jeremie, think about what you just said." Ulrich said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Jeremie shook him off and turned away from them.

"I have thought about this Ulrich. And it was my fault for not shutting this thing down in the first place the first time around. Because of that XANA still existed, and Franz Hopper's sacrifice was for nothing." He paused, taking a deep breath since he was on the verge of tears.

"I have to correct what I did wrong, and that means getting rid of the lab. Permanently."

**Sorry to leave it here, but this was as much as I could give without making a major cliffhanger onto this. Anyway please R&R, warning the next chapter is gonna include a time skip. But yeah R&R, also check out my other stories, such as 'Change of Scenery'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Glad to know that there are those people who read my stories and like them, of course that's just guessing from my hits. Anyway, people if you like my story, then you need to review it as well, otherwise, this isn't going to keep going. Yes, that is a threat. Anyway, I don't own Code Lyoko yadda yadda this is my next chapter... enjoy. **

(Jeremie's POV)

When we got Xana's first attack when we reactivated the supercomputer, that was our wakeup call to everything. That was 6 months ago, and almost nothing has changed. XANA's attacks are still keeping us on our toes, but with the new gear it seems so much easier. I've been teaching at Kadic since all of this insanity started. Ulrich and Yumi have opened their own dojo close to Kadic academy. Aelita and Odd have gone into running music, so far they just do small gigs: bars and the occasional school function.

I've been working nonstop on trying to make a new multi-agent system to rid us of XANA and we can get back to our lives. Sadly Milly didn't stick around like I wanted her to, she ended up getting a promotion in America. She decided to just simply break it off, and I believed that it was for the best also.

(No POV) Kadic's Science Classroom

The seconds on the clock ticked away as the remainder of the classroom just stared blankly into space. The rare case few were actually looking at the board and taking down their notes. Jeremie was explaining some of the laws of chemistry and of physics. He had heard the mumbling of the children and turned around.

Turning around he yelled out one of their names. "Excuse me, Masters?" The girl clicked her head towards the board and the teacher. "Yes, Mr. Belpois?"

"Since you like to talk, you could tell me what the law of conservation of matter is?"

The girl sat there dumbfounded and thought for a second. Snapping her fingers in success, also from a whisper from her lab partner next to her. "It's that matter can't be created or employed in chemical reactions... and it can only be transformed." She finished with utter humiliation

The entire class broke from their silence and began to laugh in an uproar. Jeremie let his glasses slide from the eyes to the brim of his nose. Then placing a finger on the bridge and pushed them back up. He cleared his throat. "I believe you meant to say _destroyed_." Before Jeremie could say another word, the bell rang as the rest of the class piled out of the room. "DON'T FORGET TO DO YOUR CHEM. ASSIGNNMENTS DUE MONDAY!" He yelled to them. Packing up his things and shutting down the computer for the day, Jeremie couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Ms. Hertz had always said he could teach the class if he wanted to, and now he was.

It humored him how much some of the kids in his class acted like he and his friends did. He walked out off of the campus to his car and drove away to his apartment. Getting out of his car, the genius blonde smelled the fresh air around him and gathered the papers from his students. Saying hello to the greeter at the desk, Jeremie rode the elevator to his apartment.

'Another weekend.' he thought sadly. Placing the papers on his desk in the separate room, Jeremie walked over to his computer hooked up inside his bedroom. It was his laptop along with a home computer hooked to Lyoko. Since the first attack, Jeremie had been working on the next multi-agent system. Unfortunately, he hadn't been getting much luck from it. Hoping to find some luck with this, Jeremie typed in code after code. He occasionally rubbed his eyes or shut them for a few minutes only to wake with a gasp of air.

Minutes became hours as night fell and Jeremie continued to slave away at the desktop. Eying between his desktop and his laptop, making sure that the superscan didn't go off. His concentration was interrupted by a knock at his door. Turning his head, Jeremie walked over and cracked the door open to his familiar friends near him.

"Hey Einstein, it's Friday night. You should go out." Odd said happily. All four of them stood in the doorway, each having a hand on their partner. Jeremie looked at them all and turned around.

"I appreciate the offer guys, but I have a lot of work to do okay?" He shut the door, but didn't hear the slam he was looking for. Instead, another creak sounded and footsteps.

"Actually Jeremie, it's not okay." Yumi replied with authority. Jeremie knew where this was going. "You are slaving between your class at Kadic and your computer trying to find a multi-agent system to replace the old one."

Aelita nodded and walked over to Jeremie. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "She's right Jeremie, we all appreciate the effort that you've been putting into this... but you need a break of some kind. I don't know: go dancing, see a movie, go to a tech. Convention anything really."

He listened to her words over and over in his head, he nodded with a sad smile on his face. "Okay, I'll go somewhere. I think that I'll go to the store downtown, see if they have a new security software for me." Everyone agreed with supporting smiles.

All of them went down to their cars and waved their goodbyes for the night. Jeremie rode down to the store. A man greeted him, as per usual. He walked around through the aisles of the big store. Trying to find something that would peak his interest, but not having as much luck as he wanted. Giving up, Jeremie walked out of the store. As he clicked the remote to his car, he decided to do the one thing he never thought that he would do.

He decided to go to Lyoko. It was the only thing that could get his mind off his work. Driving to the factory, he thought of what his character would look like after all of these years. Considering he looked like a dork in the first place. Arriving to the factory, Jeremie parked his car at the other end of the bridge.

(Skipping the jumping and the elevator)

Jeremie got to the supercomputer setting the timed countdown to virtualization, but setting a few samll tweaks to his character before climbing down. Looking around, he had only been to lyoko twice in his life. Hoping that this wouldn't go as bad as the first time, he got in and waited for the chamber to enclose.

Within seconds, the scanner began to hum and make noise as Jeremie was lifted off the ground.

(Lyoko)

Jeremie's frame was placed above the ice sector. He was fully digitalized as he dropped to the ground. Looking at himself, he smiled happily. His look had changed, and was much better than before. On his torso, he had a mixture between black and light blue stripes over his body suit. His legs were the same, only there was blue on the outside of each leg and black on the inside.(Kind of like Aelita's only different colors)

His arms had short sleeves and extended to his elbows. His eyewear had been replaced with a pair of red glasses, which doubled as a computer screen and targeting system. Looking around, noticing how weird it was to be on the world he worked on constantly over a decade ago. His eyewear started to beep and siren. Looking into his computer from there, he found out the problem... XANA was attacking.

**Sorry if this isn't as good as the usual I hit a block in what to write about for the plot. But I got an idea now and I'm going with it. So anyway, please R&R. I know some may be thinking, what's Jeremie gonna do? Or What is his weapon... or his power?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back with another chapter. I've got a little twist thrown into this one. Anyway, a special thank you to my newest reviewers Gemralts and Music16. I don't own Code Lyoko... and now to the chapter. **

(Lyoko)

Using the computer screen that emerged from his arm, Jeremie localized the tower. It was in the forest sector, and he was in the mountain sector. 'I should call everybody, I could use their help.' Jeremie thought decisively. Upon entering the telephone code, the computer was malfunctioning. The XANA attack was total scrambling in the computer only in a more intricate way. "Well XANA, it would appear that you've outdone yourself." Jeremie thought out loud.

Rather than run to get the others, Jeremie chose to take care of this on his own. He figured that since it would be pointless to search all over kingdom come to find them, and they may not even be there anymore. Running to the way tower in the sector, Jeremie entered with little difficulty. He felt all of the familiarity rush to his system. He had only been to Lyoko a couple of times, but he was starting to get a feel for it.

Looking down, Jeremie braced himself and let his body drop with ease as he traveled through the data streams to the forest sector. Looking out, the activated tower was nowhere to be seen. 'I guess XANA couldn't make this easy.' Jeremie thought with a chuckle. He ran forward looking at the tower on the screen of his glasses.

(The Restaurant)

The two couples ate their meals and continued their light conversation. Ulrich and Yumi were talking with Odd about getting a membership at their dojo so he could lose his scrawny appearance. As usual his reply was 'I'm not scrawny, I'M SVELTE!' which got them the attention of the entire restaurant. The couple slapped their purple blotched friend upside the head.

Aelita was ignoring all of the fun, she seemed out of it. She was playing with her food, and she wasn't really paying attention to who was talking around her. Her mind went only to one of two thoughts. One, Jeremie, she was wondering how he was, if he was okay, and if he was in trouble. The other was a bad feeling, she wasn't sure if it was connected to XANA or not but she knew overall that it wasn't good.

Her thoughts were delayed by the shaking of her arm. Turning her head, she found that it was Odd. "Princess, you alright? You seem a little... well out of it tonight." her boyfriend asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just tired, but I've also got a feeling that something bad's going on." Aelita said with a nervous look. After finishing their meals and their drinks, both of the couples decided to part ways.

"Ulrich and I were gonna go see a movie, interested?" Yumi asked politely. Odd looked toward Aelita, she looked as tired as she said.

"I think we're just gonna turn in for the night. Maybe we'll get an ice cream or something on the way home."

"Odd, you just ate a huge meal and a salad. You want an ice cream?" Aelita asked.

"We had dinner and a salad, no dessert. Come Aelita, please?" He begged with a pouting face. Aelita looked at his eyes and couldn't resist the temptation of saying yes. Ulrich and Yumi waved goodbye as they drove in the opposite direction. Both of them began walking towards their car. Before either of them opened a door, Aelita grabbed onto one of Odd's shoulders.

"Odd?" she asked desperately.

"Aelita, what is it?" He asked, wondering what had her so rattled. Sighing, he felt as though he already knew because it was wandering in his mind as well. "Is it Jeremie?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, but that's not my most pressing concern. While we were in the restaurant, I felt something. I wasn't sure what it was before... but now I'm sure that it's XANA."

"Alright, let's go to the apartments first and look for Jeremie. He'll be able to tell us if the scan detected anything. If it did, then we'll go to the factory."

(Lyoko)

Within seconds, Einstein was at the tower. He felt as though it seemed to easy. He then ate his words as a lazer was shot and got him at his right shoulder. Cringing in pain, he turned to see that there was a Krab and two tarantulas behind him.

"Well, I see that the welcoming committee is here." He said aloud. The blonde's vision was blocked by a barrage of lasers, all luckily missing him. Running, Jeremie took refuge behind a tree and looked at his location. 'Alright, so I'm about 15 feet away from the tower. All I've gotta do is take out a tarantula and it should be easy to run after that.' He thought strategically.

Reaching around his waist, hoping to find a weapon and had no luck in doing so. "How am I supposed to get rid of them if I don't have a weapon." He screamed angrily. At that moment, a weapon appeared in front of him. It was a gun, and a machine gun at that.

Choosing to think first and ask questions later, the genius shot rapidly around him and took out the block firing at him. Continuing to run, Jeremie resumed fire while dodging the ones flying by him. He fired with a little luck, and was able to get rid of the other two tarantulas. They exploded on contact, Jeremie was cheering as he made it to the tower.

His reign of success didn't last long. As he approached the tower, he was met by the Scyphozoa. Not thinking twice, Jeremie attempted a shot at it. The only sounds that was accompanied his shots were clicks from an empty barrel. Throwing the useless gun to the ground, Jeremie was confused. "What do you want with me XANA?" he asked confused.

He was picked up by the glowing tendrils of the monster. "Why Jeremie, I thought you would know by now what I want. I... WANT... OUT!" the dark voice screamed.

"XANA."

"Very good, young one. Thanks to you and your wretched friends, I was nearly destroyed. But because of that being you call 'Sissi' the RTTP gave me just enough essence to cling back to the supercomputer. I sent this attack to try and get a body for myself. But this... this is even better." XANA sneered.

"What... ugh... what do you mean?" Jeremie asked while struggling to be freed.

"You fool, why take a body, when I can just take the entire brains of this little resistance? Besides, if I take you then they can't shut me down. HAHAHAHAHA!" he cackled. "You shall replace my old weapon, my old general."

Without another word to be said, the jellyfish like monster wrapped around Jeremie's form. Within minutes, Jeremie was now under XANA's control. XANA's essence flowed through Jeremie's mind. "Now, go to the digital sea, and come back to me my warrior." he whispered.

Without a fight, the Einstein plunged into the sea consumed by data leaving a trail of light behind him. His friends were completely unaware of what was happening.

**Sorry, if this isn't as good as I hoped it would be. I just needed something to keep this story going, and I had always thought about this. Like it: yes, no? R&R Also I will be putting this story on hold, or maybe do a sequel eventually but for now it's going TBC.  
**


End file.
